


Edom...

by TheBisexualGirl15



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Edom Angst (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Emotionally Hurt Alec Lightwood, Emotionally Hurt Magnus Bane, Love, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Sad Alec, Sad Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBisexualGirl15/pseuds/TheBisexualGirl15
Summary: "Absolutely not-""We need my father's help" Magnus cut Alec off "...and the cell service down there is terrible"•••This is based off of the sneak peek for the malec edom angst scene! I hope you enjoy or cry like I did writing this.





	Edom...

"Absolutely not-"

"We need my father's help" Magnus cut Alec off "...and the cell service down there is terrible"

Alec frowned "This isn't funny"

"Would you prefer I act as terrified as I feel right now?" Magnus question with a shaky breath.

"This is insane." Alec whispers.

Magnus then walks over to him and looks him dead I'm his eyes "Tell me Jace isn't worth it?"

Alec just stares blankly at the question then doing a small little nod...

Magnus nods also "Let's get this over with" He turns towards the pentagram and with his magic conjures up the fiery gateway to Edom.

He takes a deep breath in and out,  trying to at least get some type of preparedness for what he's about to walk into. As he started to walk towards the fire, an hand pulls him back...Alec's hand...

Alec turns Magnus to face him and looks deeply into his eyes.  Alec's hands have now gravitated from Magnus' arms to the flaps on his jacket...holding for dear life "You're gonna make it back...You hear me?" Alec pulls him closer.

Magnus smiles sadly at Alec "Why wouldn't I?" Magnus' hand works it's way up to Alec's neck, as does the same thing with Alec's hand "Look what I have waiting for me?"

Magnus and Alec look deeply into each other's souls before slowly pulling each other into a kiss. A passionate and loving kiss that could last forever. Within this kiss shares feelings of Love, Sadness, Pain, tenderness. Coldness...yet warmth. This kiss holds everything and so much more. They never want to pull away from each other...

But they must. They both pull back for air and stare intensely into each other's eyes, just wanting to stay in this very moment...never wanting break it.

Magnus sighs, smiling sadly. He rubs Alec cheek and whispers "I have to go Alexander."

Alec looks at him sorrowful "I know...I know..." He softly whispers back.

Alec pulls him into a warming hug, holding as tight as he can. Tears building up in his eyes. Enjoying the embrace for as long as he can until it's time for him to pull away...

They pull away and once again stare intensely into each other's eyes before sealing this sorrowful and farewell with another warming, loving, and embracing kiss. The tears as if triggered fell down all at once like a waterfall. As they kissed, they studied each other's lips and mouths. Not wanting to forget.

As they pulled away, Alec's grip tightened on Magnus' jacket. He looked at Magnus with eyes shining of sorrow but love. His eyes ran over his lover's face to have a memory of just how beautiful Magnus truly is. Alec's then connected with Magnus' eyes and he was met with those beautiful brown eyes. He wanted to remember all of him though, so...

"Can you show me your glamour Magnus?" Alec whispered.

Magnus smiled and nodded. He closed his eyes and reopened them showing beautiful golden cat eyes. Alec's hand gravitated to his cheek and rubbed it gently, leaning closer "Beautiful" whispered.

Magnus' smile deepened but then lessened as his hands took Alec's hands and put space between both of them, still having connected hands. He then let go slowly and walked over to the fire.

It took everybone it Alec's body not to snatch up Magnus and kiss him forever...

Magnus looked at the fire and looked back at Alec, sending him a teary smile. He put his hand in his left pocket and pulled out something...the omamri charm. He slowly put it to his lips and kissed it, putting it back in his pocket.

"I never forget it...Aku Cinta Kamu, Alexander"

Alec may not have know what he said...but he knew the meaning was something special.

Magnus started walking towards the fire. As he got closer, he could feel the gravitational pull of edom and his father dragging him to towards the burning flames.

Alec witnesses as Magnus is sucked into the fire. He wants to try and pull him out but he knows that he can't.

The fire becomes too much for Magnus and he screams "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"   
The site becomes too much and Alec screams "MAGNUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Magnus looks at Alec once more before all of him is engulfed in flames...

One minute Magnus is there and the next...he is gone...

Alec starred at the pentagram in the middle of the room, cursing it for ever existing. For it being the only solution...For taking Magnus...For taking the one he loved.

Alec's knees soon gave up on him and he came crashing down on his knees. Tears built up in his eyes, eyes that we're filled with anger, sadness, annoyance, and emptiness.

"Magnus will make it back...He has to make it back...He has too..." He whispered, continuing to sob to himself.  
**_________________________________**  
**Edom!!!!**

As Magnus landed on the ground knelt down, he could hear the cries of so many lost souls as the wind blew. The trees well more like sticks glued together blew stiffly. He could feel the pull of asmodeus as he continued to walk towards the palace.

**10 minutes later...**

After finally getting here, he entered the palace and walked followed the smell of old man, dusty books, and torture...

Before finding the room, Magnus cleared his mind and put a straight face. He then walked in and saw no one?

He looked around at the interior design and the look of disgust appeared on his face "Same old dusty books...he needs to clean up."

"My boy" Magnus immediately tenses as he turns around to see Asmodeus standing there.

Asmodeus walks closer "What? You're not going to say hi to your old man?" He opens his arms wide and smiles. Magnus just looks straight at him.

He then pulled Magnus into a hug and squeezed tight before letting go "Do you like what I've done with the place?"

Magnus looked around and shrugged "I've seen better."

"So why are you here? Are you finally ready to rule edom with me?" Asmodeus asked.

Magnus rolled his eyes. Asmodeus instantly glared "Don't roll your eyes Magnus-"

He cut him off "No father...I've told you time and time again that I'm not going to do that...but I'm here for a different reason..."

Asmodeus walked to a book picking it up and throwing it down, before turning back towards Magnus "And what is the reason?"

Magnus took a shaky breath "It's Lilith...She escaped and she is dangerous. She has caused a massive amount of murders and she has possessed a shadowhunter. She needs to be stopped."

"Lilith...I always hated her...Which shadowhunter has she taken possession of?" Asmodeus asked.

Magnus already knew where this conversation was going "Jace...Jace lightwood"

"Don't you mean Herondale?" Asmodeus smirked.

Magnus squinted "No...he was adopted by the lightwoods."

"Oh yes! Of course and isn't your little boyfriend...hmm...Alexander his parabatai?" Asmodeus's smirk deepened.

Magnus growled,"That's not important right now...We're running out of time. I need your magic father. Your magic is the only thing strong enough to get rid of her. I need your help."

Asmodeus eyebrow lifted up "Hmm...I'll do it..."

"You will?" Magnus asked in relief.

Asmodeus put his hand up "For a price of course..."

Magnus balled his hands into fist and took a deep breath "Name it"

Asmodeus grinned as Magnus stood there emotionless...  
*******

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I cried while writing this. I really couldn't hold it in. But I hope I could make you cry...but in the good way.
> 
> I can't believe that this Tuesday will be the mid season finale! I just can't believe that! I can't!   
> I'm really getting emotional right now! 
> 
> Anyway, 
> 
> Hits, Kudos, Comments, Share, Subscribe  
> I would really appreciate it!
> 
> Well till next time,  
> Jassy the Malec Lover❤Is OUTTTTTTTTT!!!!


End file.
